The present invention relates to a liquid crystal cell having metallic conductor paths or tracks.
Particularly for high-resolution displays liquid crystal cells with low ohmic feed lines to the picture electrodes are required. Such liquid crystal cells therefore use metallic conductor paths which are not transparent and which have a reflective surface. The latter leads to a reduction in contrast upon operation with incident light and to a reduction in contrast upon transmitted-light operation under incident-light conditions.